


Until the ground holds me in its arms, i'm true.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Tw! Past rape/abuse.Frank Iero fell in love with his bestfriend at 12, little did he know, the feelings were mutual. Humour and fluff.





	Until the ground holds me in its arms, i'm true.

I snorted when Gerard lay his head on my back, making him laugh. I was laying on my stomach on Gerards bed, my ankles hooked together as i sung my legs slightly, clinging onto the pencil as i tried to write my hostory essay. I could smell cigarette smoke and held my hand out behind my back, bringing it to my mouth once he handed me it.

"So i'm not going to college this year"he said as i started writing again.

"Why?"i whispered, dropping the pencil and shaking my hips until he lifted his head. I turned to fave him, passing back the cigarette. 

"Mikey needs me, you need me"he said and i frowned, picking at the sheets. "Youre so talented Gerard, go. Me and M will be crazy together, besides Mikey has Ray now"i said and he lit another cigarette, curling his legs under him

"And you?"he asked, tilting his head as he inhaled.

"Im good now, plus i can visit"i said before he sighed, shaking his head and passing me the box. I lit one and sighed 

"Besides, youve been putting off college for 3 years"i said and he frowned 

"My lifes been fucked for 3 years"he rubbed his eyes sleepily

"Besides, im 24, not like im 90"he mumbled 

"Listen to me, youre going alright? One year and you get your deploma!"i said kneeling up 

"No"he breathed 

"How you gonna get to school? In the rain and snow?"

"Gerard im 18, i cant take care of myself"i said and he sighed, shaking his head 

"No"he whispered 

"It starts in one week Gerard, youre going, i dont want to hear another thing about it"i snapped, turning round to finish my homework. Gerard lay his head on my back again, and soft snores filled the room minutes later. I finished my history homework before falling asleep with the light still on.

"Wake up Frankie"

I opened my eyes and smelt coffee and cigarettes, rolling over slowly

"Hey, coffee"he handed me a mug and i sat up, scratching my head.

"Times it?"

"8"he hummed and i yawned, stretching before taking his smoke and getting up. I took a long drink of coffee before covering myself in Gs deodarent. 

"Totally clean"he grinned and i snorted, flicking ash into the ashtray.

"Totally"i hummed. School passed quickly until i was lay on the Ways table, staring up at the light.

"Moms gonna kill you if she sees"Gerard hummed 

"Fucking prom, who the fuck am i gonna bring?"

I sat up to take the plate 

"I dont know, any girls you like?"he hummed and i glanced at him, shoving half my sandwich in making him snort.

"Im the gayest of the gays"i said and hs raised an eyebrow 

"You didnt tell your bestfriend?"he asked and i shrugged, looking at the crusts and picking out some tomatoe.

"Wouldnt tell you if i was straight would i?"i hummed 

"I told you i was gay"he said and i shrugged 

"Actually, i found a dildo. Difference"

He snorted and got up to pour some coffee out, and i quickly snagged a bite of his sandwich 

"Hey asshole!"

"Yours has more tomatoe!"i whined and he rolled his eyes

"Whatever. Why dont you ask Pete? He always had a thing for you"Gerard said 

"Pete? Theres a reason that dudes single man, shit"

Gerard snorted and shrugged 

"You wanna go with me?"

He looked up from his plate, mid chew.

"Hot, but like as friends?"i offered 

"I didnt go to my own prom, im not going to yourd"he said and i whined, sliding over the table and making him lift his plate so i wouldnt knock it off with my crotch. I swung my legs around either side of him.

"Dont you want a bit of this?"i held my junk, shaking it making him snort

"You can fuck me on prom night, totally be the cliche"i said jokingly and he rolled his eyes.

"youre offering your virginity just for me to go to prom?"he laughed and i bucked my hips, he shoved his sandwhich in his mouth and grabbed it making me flinch

"Ow!"i whined 

"Stop shoving it in my face"he snorted, getting up to put his plate in the sink.

"Ill be your best friend"i sang 

"You are my bestfriend. Cancelled college today"he said 

"Fuck Gerard!"i snapped making him shrug

"Next year im going to hanfcuff us and move to new york to make sure you fucking do it"i growled making him shrug again.

"Whatever tough guy"he slid into his chair again, looking up at me.

"Go to prom with me"i whispered

"Give me one good reason why"he whined and i smirked going for my belt buckled before he rolled his eyes. 

"Im kidding, youre my bestfriend and we can laugh at all the dorks"

"We are the dorks"he said making me shrug, reaching behind for my sandwhich

"Ill totally share?" 

He laughed and took a bite of a cornor making me frown 

"Listen, prom sucks ass, why do you want to go?"

"My mom never got to go, she said she regrets it but she couldnt bring a baby to it"

Gerard frowned and sighed 

"Is that real or a guilt trip?"he whispered

"Is it working?"i smirked making him hit my thigh. I slid down into his lap making him squeal

"You can have this-"i faked some moans, gringing against Gerard until he tickled me, making me squeal and fall off 

"How did i never know you were gay?"he snorted making me raise a finger

"Your moans sound like a cat dying by the way, work on that"he hummed making me grin.

"Drop me home?"

"Eat my food, grind on me, go home. I see how it is"he whined but grabbed his keys. I grinned, grabbing my bag and jacket before climbing into the front seat of his car. The drive was short beforr he pulled up outside mine.

"My moms at work, wanna stay over? You know it freaks me out at night"

He hummed

"Okay, youre totally supplying the smokes tho"

I grinned and nodded, getting out to unlock the door. After a quick smoke i changed into my pjs, glancing at Gerard who never changes out of his 

"Dont even give me some smart ass comment"

"Aye aye captain"i hummed making him grin. I climbed into bed first, wedging myself against ths wall before he climbed in. I moved my fingers to his arm, before i passed out. 

"Frank youre late for school!"

I looked up at mom, groaning and nudging Gerard 

"Work shit shit!sorry morning linda" he pulled on the hoodie i stole from him

"Wait drop me at school"

I changed quickly grabbing my bag before we were out the door, both of us over 2 hours late. He pulled up front of the school and i ran in without a word. 

"The fuck was Gerard this morning?"Mikey mumbled as i sneaked into math, watching the teacher sleep.

"We slept in, he stayed at mine"

Mikey nodded and sighed 

"Walking sucked"he mumbled

"Sorry man"i offered. The rest of the week past slowly before it was friday, and I was clutching a bottle of cheap vodka, i was giddy, leaning into Mikeys side ss he played xbox. Mikey was weird, his face stayed the same always, no matter what he wad doing.

"Hey ray?"i asked getting a hum in response

"Does mikey have his bitch face on during sex?"

Gerard started coughing, waving his hands at his face as i grinned

"Nah. Hes got a kick ass orgasm face"Ray said without flinching. I snorted, getting off the bed to sit on Gerards desk.

"You dying on me?"i asked making him blush 

"Fuck off it was shock"he said

"Wimp"i said, popping my lips at the 'p', he rolled his eyes and went back to sketching. I lay on the bed, downing my vodka way to quickly until the world was blurry and i felt like i was drowning. I stared at the plastic glow in the dark stars on the celling, tilting my head at them.

"Frank?"

Gerards voice sounded far away, but a cool hand on my forehead made me lean into it 

"Hey can you hear me?"

I nodded sleepily 

"How did you drink so much?"he whispefed and i shrugged. I realised the backround noise stopped now, no mikey or ray or even the tv. 

"Im going to lay you on your side incase you throw up, okay? Its Gerard, relax okay?"

I nodded and let him.turn me, he slipped.in behind me, stopping me from turning over. 

"Im right here if you need me okay?"he whispered, a soothing hand placed on my hip before the world faded and everything went black. Waking up was horrible, my mouth was dry and my head and stomach hurt. But i was warm, with strong arms wrapped arounf my waist and Gerards morning breath against my ear. I reached for an abandoned water bottle, checking to see if it was an ashtray or not before drimking it all in one go. I turned towards Gerard, still half drunk and cuddled into him. He snored in reply before i was asleep again. When i woke up, i had my head on Gerards chest and he was scrowling through facebook one armed, 

"Sorry"i whispered before rolling off him. He stretched his arm out

"Why did you get so drunk?"he said and i shrugged 

"Did i do something stupid?"i whispered 

"No, just lay on the bed. Mikey and Ray didnt notice"

I noddrd and sighed 

"Sorry G"

"Hey its cool, youre okay though right? Mentally?"

I nodded and sat up, rubbing my face in my hands.

"Totally, just went overbored"i whispered making him hum "sure"he mumbled, getting up to go into the bathroom. He threw me a box of painkillers and i took them without a word, reaching for his cigarettes.

"Dont self medicate with alcohol, if your depression is getting worse, you tell someone"

I sighed 

"I promise, just got to drunk by accident okay?"i said and he nodded 

"Okay"he whispered 

"Do not start being weird, fuck"i whispered and he sighed

"Want to go into new york today?"he said and i nodded 

"Sure, for what?"i hummed and he shrugged 

"For a cure of boredom?"he offered, pulling of his tshirt. I stared at the pale skin of his stomach and chest. Gerard wasnt skinny, but he wasnt very big either. It fit his body well, but i knew he hated it. He pulled on a hoodie before pushing down his pjs 

"Youre staring and its weird"

"Im picturing what youll look like at prom"i smirked making his groan

"No Frankie"

"Ill buy you a corsage?"i offered making him laugh

"Shut the fuck up man"

I winked and got up to pee, leaving the door open. He came in to brush his teeth.

"You so want my dick"i said, aiming at the bowl

"I dont, promise"he mumbled and i grinned 

"Sure sure"i zipped up again, pushing Gerard out of the way to wash my hands before picking up my toothbrush. I caught his eye in the mirror

"This is so gay"he said, jerking under my arm to spit. I grinned around the foam before rinising my toothbrush. Gerard walked upstairs mumbling coffee and i followed, taking the mug he was about to lift.

"Youre an ass, theres no clean mugs!"

"Ill totally share"i whispered, i finished half and passed it to him making him pout.

"But coffee"he whispered 

"Lets go, asshole"

We got the train saying it was quicker, sittinf up the back.

"So you think Patrick would go?"i asked

"You like him?"he whispered, looking out the window. 

"Nah, i just want to go"i bumped our shoulders together, the rest of the train ride Gerard was silent until we got off in New york

"Coffee"he grinned and i rolled my eyes, following him into starbucks. Two coffees later i was giddy, jumping onto Gerards back as soon as we got outside.

"Fucker"he mumbled but gripped onto my legs

"When did you get so strong?"i mumbled, leaning my head on his shoulder

"Jerking off builds muscle"

I snorted and grinned

"Oh fuck, is that bert?"

I jumped off his back before pushing Gerard into a shop, grabbing his hand to pull him into the changing rooms. He looked green and his breath was quick and uneven. Bert was Gerards abusive ex. He crumpled to the floor and i went with him, grabbing onto his face 

"Hey hey, look at me, youre safe alright?"i whispered and his eyes focused on mine, tears were already falling down into his cheeks 

"I wont let him touch you, alright?"i whispered getting a quick nod in response

"Sir; you have to leave"i gkanced at the woman before pulling Gerard up and threw the shop. Bert was smirking, standing at the door and Gerard pulled back on my hand. 

"I got you, okay?"

I shoved past Bert, feeling him grip Gerard before i growled

"Dont touch him"i said, gerard was crying, trying to pull out of his grip

"Hey cutie, i miss you"bert grinned before i attacked him,  beating his ugly face in until a cop grabbed me off, i spat down into Berts face.

"Do not come near him"i growled before letting the cop cuff me. 

"Frankie im sorry"

I got shoved into a cop car, rolling my neck as gerard slid in next to me

"Ill pay your bail im sorry"he cried

"It wasnt you"i whispered, trying to calm down, he shuffled close, holding my cuffed hand 

"Ill go to prom"he whispered and i snorted

"You okay?"

"Not really, better than you though"he whispered and i shrugged. The cop got in, muttering into his phone before hitting the guard that seperated us making Gerard flinch

"Apart now"

He shuffled away, belting up. The drive was short and they put me in a cell, uncuffing me and i rubbed my wrists. Gerard frowned at me before going into the interview room.

"Fucking punks. Think your hard because youve got tattoos?"a cop muttered

"No sir"i said and he rolled his eyes, passing me a corded phone.

"One call"

I dialed moms, sighing against the reviewer.

"Hello?"

"Ive been arrested"

She went silent

"Frank? My frank?"she said, souding shocked

"Remember Gerards ex that beat the shit into him? Well i beat the shit into him instead. In new york with g. Might need bailed out by you"i said and she sighed

"Baby this isnt you, youve never even killrd a spider!"

"He hurt Gerard mom"i whispered and she sighed

"Your crush on that boy will be the death of me. Ill be there in an hour, text me if anything changes"

"Thank you. Safe journey"

I hung up, passing the phone back before i seen Bert walk in, nose bandaged up and black eyes.

"Dont touch him"i slammed myself against the bars, making bert smirk. Gerard came out and froze, making the cop walk into his back. 

"I still love you, your friend is a cunt though"Bert grinned 

"Leave him alone!"i shouted 

"Thats enough"a cop shouted and i whined, staring at Gerard as he backed away

"Are you pressing charges?"a cop asked Bert who smirked

"Ill press every fucking charge on you if you do. You think i didnt get a rape kit done?"Gerard filled snapped and i gasped, Bert glanced at the cop before shaking his head.

"No"he said and the door was unlocker, i ran to Gerard just as he crumbled to the ground.

"Hey hey im here"i whispered, glaring at Bert.

"Would you like to press charges sir?"the cop asked, looking at Gerard.

"Yes!"i said and he flinched 

"Yes"gerard whispered before Bert was grabbed

"Fuck you Way! Youll fucking pay for this!"Bert growled 

"Am i free to leave?"i asked

"Sign and go"

I nodded, getting up fo sign my release before helping Gerard up and out of the station. I lit a cigarette, passing it to him before lighting my own.

"He-"i started before gerard shook his head

"Dont"he whispered. We sat there until mom arrived, who got out to hug us. Gerard climbed in the back without a word.

"That son of a bitch fucking raped him"i whispered, making mom flinch.

"Oh baby"she whispered 

"Im ready to kill mom"

She hummed and put me into the front seat of the car. The drive was long, nd Gerard didnt say a word to either of us. 

"Can i stay?"i looked at Gerard who nodded slowly, mom hummed, pulling into his drive way to let us out. I kissed her cheek and got out, following the silent Gerard into his room.

"Gee"i whispered before he finally gripped onto me, crying into my shoulder. 

"Shh im here, fuck i would have killed him Gerard"i whispered

"Im fine, like it was years ago, its just seeing him, it hurts so bad when i put all my trust in him"he whispered and i hummed, lacing my fingers threw his hair.

"Ill keep you safe"i whispered, pulling back to look at him. He rubbed his eyes, nodding

"Shit yeah, vodka?"he sniffed

"Gee it wont help"i whispered

"It fucking will okay?"he said, i nodded and sighed. The night was spent in mostly silence, before we were in bed. Even with my back to him i could feel him crying slightly, i turned around, spooning up close to him and pulling him into my chest.

"Im here, okay?"i whispered, he turned towards me, squishing his face into my neck. 

"Ill keep you safe from now on"i whispered, wrapping my arms tight around him. Soft snores soon filled my ears before i let myself sleep. Waking up, gerard was pressed to my chest, his fingers rubbing slow circles in my hair.

"Hey Gee. Better?"

"Alot. Can we forget yesterday ever happenes?"he said into my chest 

"Yeah"i whispered. He didnt move so i closed my eyes again, sighing happily.

"Youre a whore for a head rub"he said and i laughed

"Fuck yeah. Dont stop"i hummed

"Thank you Frankie. My hero"he whispered before blowing a raspberry onto my neck. I grinned

"Gotta defend my princess honour"i whispered and he laughed, pressing closer to me.

"Youre a good fucking cuddler"he whispered

"Youre not to bad youself"i hummed

"Still going to prom with me?"i added and he nodded

"Yeah ill go, youre totally buying me a ticket though"

I grinned as he pulled back slightly, lying his head on my pillow

"And like a massive bottle of alcohol"he whispered, i focused on his mouth, the way he spoke out of the side of it, his tiny teeth and his stuble. I didnt realise what i was doing until my lips were against his, i pulled back quickly, his eyes wide in shock

"I didnt mean to do that!"i said, pulling away to sit up.

"We got any weed?"

He was still staring at me

"You kissed me"he whispered

"It was an accident!"i whined, getting up to go into his drawer, finding weed at the bottom. I sat at rhe desk as i rolled 

"Dont. Dont fucking be weird, im sorry"i whispered, licking the paper

"You kissed me!"

I whined and opened the door to the outside, stepping outside to light it. I inhaled deep, closing my eyes and letting it over take me before a soft hand was on my cheek, i opened my mouth, blowing smoke out of the cornor of it before he was kissing me. I whined, wrapping my arm around his neck to pull him in. It was a terrible kiss, i didnt tilt my head so my nose was pressed awkwardly against his face and his lips were chaped too, but it was Gerard. I tilted my head, licking his lip before it felt so good i wanted to cry, it was slow and soft but everything I ever wanted. 

"Ew, what the hell?"

Gerard pulled back, ducking into his room before i was staring at Mikey

"Uh"i whispered before taking a drag of the joint

"I smelt weed so came for some and see you guys making out?!"

"It was a kiss, we werent making out"Gerard mumbled, coming back to steal the joint. I passed it over, leaning against the wall.

"You guys are together?!since when?! Did i see the first kiss? You know Franks never kissed anyone right?"Mikey babbled and i groaned

"I gotta go home, ill be over later alright?"

Gerard frowned at me

"Sunday man, need to go to church"i said making mikey snort. 

"You coming over after?"Gerard whispered and i hummed

"Yeah, unless mom needs me. If you need me, text me alright?'

He nodded and smiled

"Dont even kiss him, i know you want to but ill actually deck you"Mikey said making me grin

"I totally would but Gerard might puke, bye!"

I walked home quickly before i got into the car, mom already waiting.

"How is he?"she asked, pulling out.

"Seems better today"

"Chewing gum in the backseat. You stink"

"Okay"i reached in, shoving a few in my mouth. Service was long and boring, but mom was big into god so i always went with her.

"You need me?"i asked afterwords as i lit her a cigarette

"No baby, Gerards?"

I nodded and passed hee it before lighting my own. When i walked into the Ways, Gerard and Mikey were playing xbox in the living room.

"Hey"Gerard hummed

"Hey guys"i kicked off my shoes to lay on the sofa.

"Rumour has it you got arrested yesterday"Mikey said

"I didnt tell him"Gerard said before i snorted 

"Nah, Christa seen it happen"

I hummed and shrugged 

"Im free so alls well"i said 

"And you totally got Gerard to bone you for it"Mikey said making Gerard die in thr game

"I didnt bone Fŕank"he mumbled

"Yet"Mikey said and i laughed

"Shut the fuck up, my turn"

Gerard handed me his controller, walking into the kitchen.

"Is this where i get the brother talk?"i asked and mikey snorted 

"Youre one of my brothers. Incest"he said making me groaned

"Gross"i whispered, gerard set a coffee mug down next to me

"Thanks g"i hummed, mikey made gagging noises so i shoved him, killing the person in the game.

"Cheater"he mumbled and i grinned, getting up to go outside for a smoke. Gerard shuffled out a minute later, lighting a cigarette.

"I dont know how this goes"he mumbled

"Inhale, exhale, ruin your lungs"i smirked making him grin

"Dick"he whispered 

"It goes, did you kiss me because i beat the shit into bert, or did you kiss me because you like me?"i asked, he shrugged 

"Both?"

I grinned

"Can totally accept that answer"i whispered and he snorted

"Why? If i said just bert would youve told me to fuck off?"he grinned and i shrugged 

"Probably would have milked it for aslong as i could"i said making him laugh, i took a step closer to him, leaning in to kiss him again. He opened up immediatly, moving his hand to my hip and pulling me closer. I dropped my cigarette, moving my hands into his hair and moaning as he deepened it. 

"So you dont moan like a dying cat, that helps"he mumbled against my lips making me pull away to laugh

"Fuck you, ill totally do the my fake moans for you everyday"i kissed his jaw

"Then you can make out with yourself"he said and i grinned

"You totally want my dick, dont even lie"i smirked, stepping back to let him finish his cigarette.

"My goal in life"he hummed, nodding. I stuck out my tongue 

"You got your books?"

I nodded 

"I left them here"

He hummed and nodded. We spent the rest of the evening infront of the xbox as the awkwardness died down, Mikey stopped his comments for the most part, until it was 11pm and i leaned my head on Gerards shoulder. Mikey made gagging noises before he went upstairs.

"Bed frankie?"

I nodded and sighed 

"Yeah, carry me?'"

He snorted and nodded, letting me climb on his bag. He dropped my on his bed and i kicked off my jeans, curling up and listening to Gerard russle around. he got into bed then, and i opened my eyes to a dark room.

"Hey Gee?"

He hummed, opening his eyes to look at me

"Were going to take this really slow okay?"i whispered and he smiled, nodding 

"Okay"he whispered 

"So im going to kiss you, and nothing will come out of it okay?"i whispered

"Okay"he hummed before i kissed him, shuffling closer until our bodys touched. I pulled back after a minute, pressing our foreheads together 

"Fuck ibe wanted this for so long"i whispered

"Me too"

"You should have said"i whispered 

"I thought you were straight Frankie"he whispered back, trailing his fingers up my back. 

"Yeah, i guess"i whispered, kissing him nose. He curled close to me and i wrapped my arms around him before i was asleep. 

"Hey Frankie"

I opened my eyes to Gerard, fingers running over my cheek.

"Hey gee"i whispered 

"Time for school babe"

I nodded and kissed his cheek before getting up and getting dressed quickly. Gerard went upstairs as i brushed my teeth before following him up. 

"Oh morning Donna"i grinned, sitting down at the table as Gerard pushed me cereal and a coffee

"Hi honey"

I ate quickly before getting up, pulling on Gerards hoodie 

"Sure Frank, borrow it"

"Steal it"i corrected

"Lets go assholes"mikey said, poking his head in the door. I followed him out to the car, getting in. Gerard got in, lighting a cigarette which i stole. The drive to school was short, and i stayed in the car until i finished my smoke.

"You wanna pick me up and lunch and be gay as fuck?"i asked, he rolled his eyes 

"If im awake, ill text you?"

I nodded and kissed his cheek, getting out. 4th period Gerard text

"Had a hair malfunction. Currently ginger. See you at 4 xo"

I snorted and grinned, by the end of the day i was dying for a smoke, lighting one as soon as i was out the doors. 

"Who is that?hes so hot"a girl whispered as she walked past, i looked up to see all the girls staring, my eyes darting to the red head infront of his beat up trams am. I grinned, shoving through the group 

"You look good"i hummed

"Shit all the girls staring didnt give that away"he smirked, i pushed up his sunglasses 

"Better now though"i whispered making him grin

"Ever wanted to shove it to all the fuckers in high school?"i whispered 

"You just want to shove off"he whispered, but leaned down to kiss me. I grinned and pulled away

"True"i whispered, throwing my bag in the back

"Gerard got a girlfriend, like 100"Mikey sang as he climbed into the back

"Is that frank iero? Hes gay?"i heard whispers and i snorted, climbing into the front seat as Gerard started the car. 

"You look so good"i grinned making his blush

"It was suppose to be blonde? But ginger fucked that, so red was the easiest"he said, i reached over to touch it. It was soft. When we got home, Mikey jumped out befofe i gripped Gerards wrist, pulling him over to kiss him. He laughed 

"Funny how theres a bed inthere, that wont have a gear stick jagging into my balls"he mumbled

"There might be"i smirked and he started laughing, shaking his head as he got out. I followed him in, sitting on the kitchen table as gerard made some sandwiches 

"Extra tomatoe!"

He hummed and nodded

"Mikey! Sandwich!"Gerard shouted, i took the plate and cup, setting it infront of me

"Theres a chair Frank"mikey sighed 

"It makes him feel tall"Gerard joked as i took a bite, holding up my middle finger. He sat down infront of me and i had to resist the urge to shake my junk at him, grinning

"Dont even think about it, iero"he snorted and i shrugged, mikey walked out before i did it, laughing as he grabbed slightly 

"Come on baby, perfect angle"i put my hand behind his head 

"To bite it"he hummed, leaning his head on my thigh. I ran my fingers into his hair, relaxing.

"I kmow we agreed not to talk about it but are you okay?"

"Yes"he whispered and i nodded

"Okay"i whispered before jokingly bucking up, he snorted, turning his head towards my crotch 

"Youd totally shit yourself if i did though"he said and i felt my dick twitch 

"Maybe you should try and see"i mumbled

"Maybe you should jack off"he snorted, lifting his head away 

"Fuck"i adjusted myself, pulling my legs up before lighting a smoke.  He pullrd me onto his lap making me squeal

"I didnt think that through, fuck"he whispered. I leaned forward to kiss him, sliding my spare hand up his neck as i pushed my tongue in. I moanrd into his mouth, pulling him against me before rolling my hips, pushing my hard on against his elbow 

"Teenagers"he hummed as he pulled away, i whined, looking down at the bulge in my jeans 

"Sit up on the table, frankie"he whispered and i shuffled back, gasping as he went for my zip.

"Not so cocky now huh?"he smirked, popping open my button. I moaned the pressure loosened, closing my eyes and leaning back. He pushed my boxers down slightly before his hand was on my dick

"Yeah? The teenager thing is going to hit you in the face in about thirty seconds"i babbled, he bit my thigh, starting to move his hand along his length 

"Push my head and i bite"he warned before his wet mouth wrapped around the head. I moaned loudly, taking all my willpower not to thrust up as his tongue slowly circled my dick. He sunk down, sucking in and licking before before starting a pace with his hand. I moaned, leaning up to look down at him. I gasped and pushed his hair out of the way so i could watch his mouth. I moaned and gripped onto the table

"Gee im gonn-fuck"i moaned as i came, he swallowed me down sucking me through it before i pushed him off gently.

"Oh my god!"mikry screamed and i opened my eyes, shoving myself back in my boxers and doing up my jeans as gerard laughed

"I seen your dick, holy fuck"mikey said 

"You totally did, did you see gerard with his mouth around it? That was pretty cool"i said, smirking as mikey went a little green

"I cant ever eat at that table again"he mumbled, shuffling out. I kissed gerard again

"You totally owe me, Mikey was a total boner kill"he whined and i grinned, kissing his jaw

"Hell yeah, fuck"i whispered, kissing him again before sitting back on the table to light a smoke. Gerard got up to refill our mugs 

"Im not wearing a suit to prom"he mumbled 

"G you gotta my mom will cry"

"Shell be okay, ill wear a shirt"

"And a tie, and your waist coat"

He pouted but nodded

"Can i wear jeans?"he asked

"Yeah g"i kissed him again before getting up to sit at the actual table to start my homework. Gerard slid his chair closer to help me with my math as usual only this time when i got angry or stressed, he placed a kiss to my temple and started to explain it again. When i finished, i walkes downstairs with gerard on my heels, turning on thr tv to watch Netflix. He changed into his pyjamas quickly, climbing into bed as i put on Scorpion, i kicked off my jeans and got under the blankets, lying my head on his chest

"Gay"he whispered, putting his hand on my head to rub slow circles into my scalp. I hummed, sighing happily. Right before I fell asleep I felt a soft kiss on my forehead. I woke up to Gerards boner against my thigh, watching his face it was clear he was having a sex dream. I leaned up and pressed his cheek 

"Hey gee, gee?"i whispered, glancing at the clock that read 6.43.

"Gerard"

"Hmm?"

"You got morning wood. Can i take care of it?"i whispered and he flinched 

"Hey hey, its okay to say no okay?"i reached over to turn on the lamp

"You can try? Just kiss me and dont stop?"he whispered, looking up into my eyes. 

"Okay, if you want me to stop just say?"

He nodded and i licked my hand before pushing it into his boxers, moaning as he kissed me. I wrapped my hand around the base, moaning when i realised just how thick he was. He pullrd back to gasp as i started jacking him off slow, i pushed his ear out of his eyes, watching him squeeze them shut and open his mouth. I kissed his forehead before speading up my hand. He started to relax more, bucking up into my fist 

"Can i taste you gee? Can i suck you off?"i whispered, kissing his jaw

"No no frankie, talk to me"

"Fuck youre so big gee, i wonder if i can get my mouth around you baby, fuck i want you to fuck my throat, tear it up until i cant speak"

He whined and tense

"Come on baby, cum for me yeah"

He moaned loudly and spilled over my fist. I kissed his jaw, wanking him through it until i brought my hand to my mouth, licking it clean as he watched 

"You fucking-"he broke of, leaning forward to kiss me and pull me of top of me, i grindrd against his thigh, gripping onto his hair as i came without actually being touched, i moanrd, shoving my hand down to rock myself through it 

"You came in your boxers, shit"he whispered and i rolled ofd, pushing of my boxers and wiping myself clean with them before curling into him

"Youre my favourite"i whispered getting a kiss on the forehead in return.

"Sleep"he whispered before i passed out, Gerard woke up uo an hour later and i groaned, rolling onto him

"Sleep, shh skip school today"i whispered

"Youre mom will kill me, get up"

I whined bur got up, forgetting i was naked until Gerard slapped my ass. I grinned before pulling on my jeans and tshirt. 

"You okay about like earlier?"i whispered, sitting down next to him

"Yeah Frankie"he whispered 

"I didnt go to fast?"

"I can deal with it aslong as im looking at you, you know?"he whispered and i nodded 

"Yeah gee"i squeezed his fingers before kissing his cheek. I walked upstairs after brushing my teeth, eating an apple as Mikey walked in. He glared at the table before standing against the counter 

"Mom, gerard fucked on the table"

Gerard hit my back as i started choking

"Hed need to leave the house to find someonw"Donna hummed

"Hes boning Frank"

Donna turned to us with wide eyes

"Yeah you guys will be late for school lets go"Gerard got up

"No you sit your ass down, my boys are together?"

"Mom that sounds gross as hell"Gerard whined, i snorted into my mug.

"Gerard i have a picture of you helping Frank pee when you were 6!"she said 

"You totally wanted my dick"

He groaned 

"You guys are making this weird, we didnt have sex on the table"Gerard whined 

"Just a blowjob"Mikey mumbled

"You wanna walk to school, asshole?"Gerard pouted

"I didnt even know you were gay"Donna said and i shrugged, stealing one of Gerards cigarettes 

"My boys"she cooed 

"Stop saying it like that mom shit"he whined

"Hey were gonna be late, lets go"Mikey mumbled making Gerard get up to quickly, tripping on my backpack and falling face first.

"You dead?"i whispered, he nodded and i snorted, sliding down onto the floor

"Youre fine dont be a wimp"

"I hurt my lip"he pulled it down to show me the teeth marks

"Not bleeding, its okay"

He sighed and lay his head on the floor again

"Take my car, i am so not able to drive today"

He turned over to get his keys from his pocket

"Be careful"he whispered

"Okay, dont lie on the floor at day"

He hummed and i pecked his lips

"Awww"

I snorted

"Bye donna"i grinned, getting up to go out. I threw my bag into the back

"Im driving"

"He never lets me drive"mikey mumbled 

"Benefits"i smirked, starting the car, i pulled out slowly 

"You drive like my granny"Mikey mumblrd 

"I have had one car, and i crash it within a week. Gerard would kill me" 

Mikey snorted and put on his belt, the drive was slow before i pulled into school, parking at the first space available. The day sucked and before i knew it i was driving home, Mikey and Ray had got off at rays house. I pulled in, making sure the handbreak was on as i got out. Gerard was sat on the sofa, sketching when i walkes in

"Hey babe"i said getting a hum in response

"You okay?"i sat down, curling up against him 

"Yeah frankie"he whispered, i watched his pencil move against the paper. I kissed his cheek and jaw

"I better go home for a while"

He finally looked at me, pouting

"Dont go"he whispered

"Ill be back soon"i pecked his lips 

"Frankie please stay"he whispered 

"Okay, youre not okay are you?"i whispered and he shrugged 

"Tired"he whispered

"Lets go to bed"

"Youre hungry frankie"

I hummed

"Go downstairs, i got it okay?"

He nodded, moving to get of the sofa. I went into the kitchen

"Oh hey Donna"i smiled, going into the fridge to take out the take away boxes that held cut up veg. 

"Hi frankie, gerards been weird all day, what happened?"

"I dont know"i pouted, taking out the bread and making our usual sandwiches before putting everything back, shoving two diet cokes in my pocket as i walked downstairs.

I sat next to him on the bed, setting our plates down. 

"Come on babe, did you eat?"

He shrugged and turned to lie on his stomach, burying his face into the pillow.

"The cops called"he mumbled

"What did the say babe?"i whispered and he sighed 

"Berts doing 2 years, hell be out in a year with good behaviour"he whispered 

"Hell kill me frankie"he added

"I wont let him touch you"i whispered

"Im going to college when hes locked up, then im moving far far away"he whispered, i sucked in a breath 

"How far?"

"Grant offered me a job if i get qualified, the uk"he turned to look at me and i looked down at my plate, suddenly not very hungry.

"I want you to come with me"he whispered

"Mom"i mumbled, he sighed

"Hell be after you too frankie"

I nodded, taking out my cigarettes to light one. I passed him the box as he sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Come with me, its a years notice"he whispered 

"Ill get back to you?"

He nodded and sighed 

"Im glad youre going to college G"i whispered 

"Yeah, fuck that journy though"

I nodded and bit my lip, feeling tears cone into my eyes.

"Frankie"he whispered, touching my cheek

"Im beig selfish, i just got you, its like a ticking time bomb"i whispered, he shook his head 

"Its not, okay?"he kissed me softly 

"Promise, well get through this together okay?'

I nodded and sighed, wiping my nose. 

"Yeag, ywah ofcourse"i whispered

"Eat, okay?"

I nodded and pushed his plate towards him. We ate in silence as i stared at my plate. He put then on the floor when we were done, pulling me into his lap. He kissed my jaw 

"Frankie, ive been offered student accomidation"he whispered, i nodded 

"Take it yeah"i whispered, wiping my eyes. He sighed and kissed my head

"Youll stand by me?"he whispered

"Yes Gee"i whispered, the next week was spent helping Gerard pack until bedtime, when he would curl up around me and pull me close, singing to me until i was asleep. 

I woke up on Saturday morning to Gerard carrying boxes to his car, i sat up frowning as i looked around the empty room. It was clean and gerards art supplies and clothes were gone. I got up and pulled on my jeans, sighing as I grabbed the last box.

"Come on your staying with me until tomorrow night"he whispered when i shoved it in the back of the car.

"Youll be okay"he whispered 

"Whos gonna helo me with algebra?"

"Me, on skype every single night babe"he kissed my forehead before he went in to say bye to everyone, i climbrd in the front seat of the car, sighing as I watched him come out again. The drive was long and i stayed quiet, my hand set on his thigh the entire time. He pulled into a building, 

"This is it"he whispered and i nodded, getting out, grabbing a box. He did the same, carrying up a few flights of stairs before he was unlocking the door. He pushed it open 

"Oh hey, you must be Gerard"a man with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled

"Youre rooms in here"

"Thanks, bob right?"

Bob nodded and smiled, i set the box on the bed 

"This is my partner, Frank"

I looked up and smiled

"Hey man, welcome here anytime"Bob smiled

"Thank you"

"Were are you parked? Ill give you a hand"

The next hour was spent bringing boxes up until we were finally finished and i stared at the boxes 

"How much shit do yiu own?"

"Lots"he kissed my head and pulled out a jar of coffee and some mugs. I followed him into the kitchdn, glancing at bob watching the tv. 

"You studying Art?"i asked, going in to sit opposite him

"Nah. Music"he smiled

"Shit thats cool"i grinned 

"You play anything?"

"Little bit of everything. Mainly guitar"i smiled and he hummed

"Im a drums man"

"Coffee bob?"Gerard called 

"No thanks, im on the beer"

I snorted and glanced at the tv before my eyes settled on the xbox one.

"Holy fuck you got an xbox one!"

"You wanna play?"bob smiled and i nodded, he got up to set up as Gerard handed me a coffee.

"So like we cant smoke in here, life sucks"Bob said and i pouted

"Youll never survive g"i grinned

"Nah those stairs have already nearly killed me"he laughed and i grinned 

"So what age are you guys?"bob hummed

"Im 24, Franks 18"

Bob hummrd

"26"he added

"My girlfriend isnt from here, so shell be staying most weekends, cool?"

"Franks the same"Gerard nodded, making bob smile 

"Cool. Here little dude"

I took the controller and grinned. The rest of the night me and Bob played xbox as Gerard unpacked before he finally came out to sit in my lap

"Im gonna pass out"he whispered, i nodded 

"Ill come to babe"i handed the controller to Bob

"Night man"

"Shall i wear earohones? Id rather warning"Bob snorted 

"Nah your good"i nodded, following gerard into the bedroom. Single beds sucked, so i ended up falling asleep on top of Gerard after a few short kisses. Waking up was weird, i climbed off to sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing my eyes as i walkes into the kitchen

"Youre boxers are pink, im not even surprised"

I blushed 

"Theyre Gerards" i filled the kettle, putting it on to boil

"Youre up early"i hummed 

"Girlfriends coming in an hour"he said

"Oh, should we wear earphones?"

He smirked and shrugged 

"Probably wise"

I snorted and made coffee, sitting down

"Hell be fine, you know"

I sighed and nodded 

"Ive been living in his pocket since i was a kid, the longest ive been away from him is a day"

Bob smiled

"How long are you together?"

"Like two weeks? Were bestfriends though. You?"

"Few years"bob smiled 

"Frankie come to bed"i glanced at the sleepy looking Gerard 

"Youre getting a double man, later bob"i smiled going into the room again. Gerard curled up on top of me

"Im kinda horny, but awkward as fuck with bob here"he mumbled

"You got a lock and a sterio"i smirked, he kissed my jaw before getting up to turn it on and lock the door

"Easy peasy"i grinned, pulling him down to kiss him. He opened up for my straight away, deepening the kiss and pushing his hands up my tshirt. I moaned, feeling myself get hard as he shifted again me, slowly starting to grind. I broke apart to gasp as he moved his mouth to my neck, biting softly before sucking 

"Youre gonna leave a mark"i whined

"I gotta, youre mine"he whispered making me buck up

"Shit yeah, all yours"i whispered, moving my neck so he could bite more. After he was finished he moved up to kiss me again, getting his hand between us to palm me through my boxers

"Fuck my mouth"i whispered making his whine

"We can stop if you cant handle it okay? Come on kneel over my neck"

He shuffled up moving so i could get my arm out from underneath him. I pulled him free, moaning at the leaking tip before taking him in my mouth. He gasped and i could feel him watching closely. He started thrusting slowly, testing how much i could take before i pullrd him forward, moaning around him. He took my hand, holding onto it tightly before i pulled off

"Its just me Gee"

He nodded and relaxed, bringing my hand up to bit my knucle as i took him in again. He lost it within minutes, pushing deep as he came. I swallowed him down, stuffing my hand into my boxers as he throbbed into my mouth, after a few quick strokes i was cumming, moaning way to loud as he pulled out from my mouth, i stroked myself threw it before rolling onto my side to let him do the same

"You have no gag reflex"he mumbled making me grin

"I know, get dressed i need a smoke"i whispered, he kissed me softly, holding his lips there for a few seconds 

"Youre the best, you know? Youre so fucking caring"he whispered, i kissed his nose

"Ill never do anything to make you uncomfortable okay?"

He nodded 

"Thank you"he whispered

"Dont thank me for something you deserve"i whispered kissing him again before sitting up. I changed quickly as gerard did the same, turning of the CD player before loud moans filled the apartment

"Oh man she can scream"i whispered, opening the door and trying to blank the noises as i went to the front door. We smoked quickly before going back up to a girl standing naked in the living room

"Uh"i whispered 

"Oh! The gay couple! Which is gerard?"

"Um me?"geradd offered, looking at the ground

"Put some clothes on shit"bob mumbled, walking into the kitchen

"What he said"i hummed, by the time i had to leave i was crying, holding him close

"One week babe? Not even. Ill pick you up from school on friday okay?"

I nodded and snifffed

"And ill skype you every night to help with homework okay?"

"Okay. Enjoy college"i whispered, wiping my eyes

"Id rather be home with you, torally be worth it in the long run okay?"

"Okay"i nodded, wiping my nose on my sleeve before kissing him

"Bye bob, keep the asshole safe for me"i said 

"Will do, Frank. See you friday!"

I kissed Gerard again before letting go

"Stay here, its a minutes walk from the train station"i whispered, kissing him again before leaving. 

_1 year later_

The year had gone slowly, but Gerard had phoned me everyday, puck me up on fridays and any hoilidays we had. It was long and tough but now as i watched gerard get his diploma it was conpletely worth it. I whistled and clapped, bunping shoulders with Mikey.

"Our boy made it"I grinned 

"I didnt think hed finish at all, now hes gotta move and life sucks"

Breaking the news to my mom that i was leaving was hard, she cried for hours holding onto me tight. That was 3 montgs ago now, when i knew if i couldnt do 5 days, i couldnt do a year without him. When i had told gerard i was coming with him, he cried and hugged me for ages, pushing me against the sofa as he cried into my chest. Bob had given us weird looks the rest of the weekend for it. Soft hands were placed on me cheeks and i grinned up at him

"You did it"i whispered

"Thanks to you"he whispered, placing a soft kiss on my lips before he kneeled down

"The fuck are you doing?"i whispered, getting a grin in return

"Your mom would have shot me if i did this in the UK. Youve been my sidekick since you were born, Frankie. Stuck by me through all the bullshit no matter how many times i pushed you away. Will you marry me?"

I gasped; staring down at him and the silver ring. A hand held mine and i looked over at mom, smiling.

"You knew!"i whispered

"Ofcourse, he had to ask my permission"she whispered, i looked back down at the nervous looking gerard before i flung myself at him, landing on a heap of limbs on the ground. He laughed and wrapped his arma around my waist as i gripped onto his neck, tears filled my eyes as he kissed my shoulder

"Answer him you cock. Everyones staring"Mikey laughed,  i looked up to the ground before rolling of Gerard to wipe my eyes

"Yes, yes gee"i whispered

"Thank fuck for that"he laughed, leaning over to kiss me softly before sliding the ring on my finger.

"I love you"he whispered making me start to cry again

"So much Gee"i climbed onto his lap again, kissing him hard before standing up and pulling him up. Everyone clapped as mom cried, i pulled her into a hug as Gerard hugged her too.

"My boys"she whispered softly 

"Lets get drunk as hell"she added making me laugh. Donna pulled me into a hug, kissing my cheek.

"Gerard!"

I turned to see Gerard hug a man, grinning.

"Couldnt miss your graduation!"

"Grant, youre insane!"Gerard laughed 

"Few bits of paperwork too"he hummed, gerard nodded 

"Frankie"he waved me over, 

"This is my partner, hes coming with me"Gerard smiled

"Im the boss"Grant grinned offering his hand, i shook it

"Engaged?"he smiled down at my hand, i grinned 

"Hes stuck with me now"i laughed, nudging gerard 

"I wont hold you up, just wanted to pop in and ask you to meet tomorrow, ill text you the details?"

Gerard nodded and grinned 

"Sounds good man. Thanks for coming!"

Grant smiled as he walked away

"Hes nice"

He hummed

"Youve been planning this huh?"i grinned, taking his hand 

"Yeah, Linda almost killed me because i didnt know if id get a chance here"he whispered, i grinned leaning up to kiss him 

"And i promise youll loose your virginity soon"he blushed, i snorted and kissed his nose.

"I dont care about that, what we do is perfect until your ready, no rush at all okay?"

He nodded and grinned 

"Now lets get drunk as hell, and i may have got some weed of Bob"

Gerard grinned 

"Lets go"he hummed, everyone pilled into the two cars for the after party, which involved a hell of a lot of alcohol that made me pass out on the kitchen floor as me and gerard lay on the tiles to cool down. 

_2 years later_

"Frank Iero, youre actually the sweetest, honest and loving punk about. Youve been there through all my ups and a hell of a lot of downs. Youre my soulmate, and i will love you until the end of time"

I sniffed and wiped my eyes on my sleeve 

"Gerard, my gerard. Ive been in love with you since I was 12. You were my first kiss, my first love. You taught me how to tie my laces, and bullshit algabra-"i paused to laugh "and until the ground holds me in its arms, im true. My giant comic book nerd, id be dead without you"i whispered the last part, squeezing his fingers "youre my everything, ill follow you until the end of time, without you im nothing" i reached up to wipe his tears

"Do you Frank anthony iero, take this man to be your lawfully wedded partner, to have and to hold from this day forward?"

"Yes"i grinned

"And do you-"

"Yes"

I laughed 

"You may now kiss"

I pulled him in, kissing his hard before hugging him

"Fuck yes"i whispered into his ear, as he pulled away to say something to Mikey I climbed onto his back, sticking my tongue out as the camera flashed. The photgrapher laughed 

"After the pictures, im ready"Gerard whispered 

"You waited until your wedding night, youre a walking clique"i grinned and kissed his neck

"Hell yeah i am"he snorted, carrying me down and accepting the hug from my mom. I pressed my nose into Gerards suit, breathing in deep and grinning 

"Fucking love you, asshole"i whispered 

"Fuck you. I love you"he hummed quietly. After the photographs were took, Gerard dragged me to my hotel room and took my virginity, and fuck was it worth the wait. Walking down to the reception with a massive hicky on my neck was hilarious as mom tried to cover it with concealer while mumbling.

"So, i guess its time for the best man speech"Mikey grinned 

"So i advice everyone to cover there ears"i laughed, leaning into gerard.

"So a few years back, i walked outside to see the first kiss. Then a couple of days after that, i walked into the kitchen-"

Gerard got up to cover his mouth as i laughed 

"No im not talking about franks first blowjob shit"Mikey laughed which made me laugh harder 

"I walked into the kitchen to find Frank at the table, Gerard sat close next to him while frank was doing his homework. Frank hates math, sucks at it-"

"Hey!"i laughed 

"He was getting stressed and angry, but gerard didnt bat an eyelid. He kissed Franks head and started to explain it all over again until frank understood. When gerard moved to new york, every night Frank came over to lie in gerards bed for a while, it was the dumbest sweetest thing. They skyped everyday and every Friday at 4 Gerard was outside school, and watching Frank run to him like it had been years, i knew theyd make it. Through everything they were there, like when frank broke his arm, Gerard drove home just to kiss it better, before he had to go back to class. Frank surprised Gerard a few times, and the happiness on both there faces was amazing. The stag do, i found Gerard in the bathrooms video calling frank, because even for a day he couldnt not see him. Growing up with these assholes, i knew what love was from a young age. They are soulmates, in every defination of the word. I love you guys"

I grinned up at mikey, reaching to squeeze his fingers.

"Thank you mikey"Gerard whispered

"My turn"mom grinned, tealing the mic.

"Frank phoned me at 18 because he was arrested. Why? The same man who cant even kill spiders defended gerard. I remember the words i said to hum. "Youre crush on this boy will be the death of me" little did i know, not even a day later they got together. A few days after Gerard found out he was moving to New york in a year, my boy packed up his stuff and went with him without questioning it. He told me at age 10 he wanted to kiss Gerard"she started crying again "8 years later, he got that wish and ill be forever grateful. My boys, my sweet gorgeous boys, together forever"

I hugged her tightly as she cried softly, sniffing and wiping them away quickly. I kissed her cheek, taking the mic.

"I have two things to say. Gerard, youre my better half. Also, lets all get drunk as hell, open bar"I grinned making gerard laugh

"Its good to be home. Thank you all for coming"i grinned, looking out at our familys knowing everything was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
